


История двух георгианских джентльменов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Case, Georgian Period, M/M, xmas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Взгляд на Холмса и Уотсона в другое время.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	История двух георгианских джентльменов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Georgian Gentlemen: A Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956416) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



Общепризнано, что лондонский джентльмен определённого возраста и занимающий высокое положение в обществе бежит из города на Рождество, отправляясь в свой загородный дом для бесконечных балов и других легкомысленных, но чрезвычайно важных развлечений, необходимых в этом сезоне. Также ожидается, что упомянутый джентльмен будет наслаждаться всем этим.

Не стану брать на себя смелость говорить за подавляющее большинство лондонских джентльменов на эту тему, но я [возможно, самонадеянно] льщу себя надеждой, что... могу, по крайней мере, понять чувства самого необычного человека, с которым делил комнаты почти два десятилетия. Конечно, мне помогает в этом деле то, что он громко и регулярно высказывает своё мнение обо всём, включая Рождество, загородные дома, балы и старших, назойливых братьев.

Мне снова посчастливилось услышать его мнение по этим конкретным вопросам, когда мистер Шерлок Холмс лениво развалился на атласном покрывале кровати, а я принялся укладывать его дорожный чемодан. Эта задача выпала на мою долю, потому что ещё один камердинер несколько месяцев назад скрылся в ночи, не в силах справиться с переменчивыми настроениями хозяина, который не соответствовал образу лондонского джентльмена определённого возраста, занимающего высокое положение в обществе. Мы не скучали ни по нему, ни по его собратьям и твёрдо решили обойтись без камердинера. Так было проще и безопаснее, и я не жалел, что приходится самому завязывать Шерлоку галстуки.

Как бы то ни было, я был одним из немногих, кто мог справиться с настроениями Холмса, чему, несомненно, способствовал большой опыт.

И, конечно, сентиментальность.

Мой собственный чемодан был уже упакован и ждал отъезда в соседней спальне, где размещался мой гардероб, но редко я сам.

Укладывая фраки и рубашки, чулки и брюки, жилеты и галстуки, я не обращал внимания на жалобы, просто позволяя глубокому голосу прокатываться по мне, а воспоминаниям унести меня.

***

Нет ничего более бесполезного, чем солдат-инвалид на улицах лондонской выгребной ямы, даже если он имеет некоторые навыки врача. Именно в этой роли я оказался холодным вечером два десятилетия назад, незадолго до Рождества. Одинокая мрачность моего жилища заставляла меня как можно чаще выходить в город.

Настроение у меня было подавленное, перспектив мало, и я слишком часто размышлял об удовольствиях прохладных и тёмных вод Темзы или о том, как прижимаю к виску кремневый пистолет. Дело было не в том, что я хотел умереть, а только в том, что я не был уверен, что хочу жить. Самоубийство может быть грехом, но, как и все грехи, оно имело определённую привлекательность.

Я стоял на тротуаре перед трактиром и прислушивался к звукам, доносившимся от людей в приподнятом настроении, но не испытывал никакого желания войти и присоединиться к ним.

Вот так, впервые в жизни, я рисковал позором и смертью, разыскивая дом Молли(1). Как только меня впустили, я нашёл тихий уголок и, сжимая в руке кружку разбавленного эля, принялся наблюдать за этим новым миром, в который попал. Тайные истории, рассказанные солдатами вдали от дома и лицом к лицу со страшным врагом, лицом к лицу со смертью, делали такие места экзотическими. Запретное приключение.

Однако мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что меня мало интересовало многое из того, что происходило. Там были неоперившиеся юнцы в потрёпанных шелковых платьях, их раскрашенные лица были скорее жалкими, чем привлекательными. Здесь были молодые люди из дворянства, без сомнения, в единственном акте восстания, который они могли совершить против планов, которые их семьи, несомненно, приготовили для них. Среди них были полные мужчины средних лет, у которых дома наверняка были жены, и мне было интересно, какие предлоги они находили для того, чтобы отсутствовать у семейного очага в такие ночи, как эта.

Но вопреки тому, что предписывали законы Божьи или человеческие, я не судил ни одного из них. Скорее, я понял их цель, когда они пришли в это место. Однако я понимал, что мне здесь не место. Однако, как только я решил бежать обратно в ночь, одна фигура привлекла моё внимание.

Ему здесь тоже не место, это мне сразу стало ясно.

Мужчина был примерно моего возраста, может быть, чуть моложе, бледный и красивый, как резная мраморная статуя Микеланджело или какого-нибудь другого великого художника древности. Тёмные кудри рассыпались по его голове, а брюки сидели на нем, как вторая кожа. Но, несмотря на красоту, выставленную напоказ, и внезапную боль, которую та породила в моей груди, было нечто большее, что захватило и удерживало моё внимание.

Его глаза блестели даже в скудно освещённой гостиной, и мне они показались невероятно голубовато-зелёными и платиновыми, когда его взгляд метался по комнате с явным любопытством.

Что-то подсказывало мне, что он здесь не для того, чтобы искать дешёвую незаконную встречу с одним из грустных раскрашенных мальчиков.

Прошло мгновение, прежде чем я понял, что моё созерцание его возвращается в равной мере. Его быстрый, как ртуть, взгляд скользнул по мне с тем же чувством любопытства, и я почему-то почувствовал, что он знает меня лучше, чем я сам.

У меня внезапно пересохло во рту, когда он двинулся ко мне, и я сделал глоток дешёвого эля, но это не помогло.

Внезапно он оказался передо мной, слишком близко и в то же время слишком далеко.

− Вы никогда раньше не бывали в таком месте, − пробормотал он голосом, напомнившим мне чашку густого тёмного шоколада, которым я наслаждался, когда мой боевой товарищ привёл меня в «Уайт»(2). − И вы собираетесь уходить, слегка пристыженный и разочарованный тем, что не нашли утешения.

Я моргнул, глядя на него, а затем немного пришёл в себя; в конце концов, я был солдатом.

− Вы принадлежите этому месту не больше, чем я, − последовал мой понимающий ответ.

Он приподнял бровь, и слабая улыбка заиграла в уголках его опасно соблазнительных губ.

− Вы не разочаровали меня, сэр, − сказал он.

Эти слова необычайно обрадовали меня.

А потом он начал говорить, и я старался следить за его быстрыми словами, не отвлекаясь при этом ни на его голос, ни на его глаза, ни на его запах.

Костяк истории, которую он мне рассказал, был о человеке, который покровительствовал лондонским домам Молли только для того, чтобы заманивать глупых мальчишек и жестоко убивать их. Шестеро уже пали жертвой его коварного плана, но сыщиков с Боу-стрит это мало интересовало. Зато, по-видимому, это заинтересовало некого теневого деятеля правительства.

Даже когда его рассказ был закончен, я не совсем понял роль этого незнакомца в грязном деле, но он нетерпеливо отмахнулся от моих вопросов тонкой рукой.

− Позже, позже, − сказал он.

«Позже» подразумевало, по крайней мере, что-то вроде будущего за пределами этого задымлённого уголка, в котором мы сейчас ютились, и я был доволен этим.

Кое-что из того, что он мне рассказал, явно проникло в мой разум, несмотря на все отвлекающие факторы, потому что именно я первым заметил человека в жёлтом жилете. Он направился к двери, ведя за собой юношу.

− Вот, сэр, − сказал я.

И погоня началась.

Я последовал за моим новым знакомым по сырому и тёмному переулку и уже тогда знал, что последую за ним прямо в преисподнюю, если меня попросят. Когда наша жертва внезапно остановилась и повернулась, в её руке отчётливо виднелся клинок, я сорвался с места первым, повалив его на грязную землю. Мой спутник сорвал с себя шейный платок и использовал его, чтобы связать человеку руки. Затем он резко свистнул, и из тени появился мальчик. Этот был одет в рваную одежду нищего, но его лицо было умным.

− Ты знаешь, куда идти, − сказал мужчина, и мальчик побежал, схватив в воздухе брошенную в его сторону монету.

Я смотрел на это, ошеломлённый.

Наконец одна из тех рук, которыми я так восхищался, была протянута мне.

− Шерлок Холмс, − представился он.

Моя рука была заключена в его ладонь, и я понял, что, несмотря на внешний вид холодного мрамора, его плоть была тёплой.

− Джон Уотсон, − ответил я.

Он мне улыбнулся.

− Мой брат пошлёт кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать этого зверя, − сказал он. − А потом, мистер Джон Уотсон, мы отправимся ко мне на Бейкер-стрит выпить бренди и поговорить о вашем будущем.

И впервые я осмелился представить себе это будущее.

***

Я посмотрел на Шерлока Холмса, всё ещё лежащего на кровати. Кудри посеребрились, лицо покрылось морщинками, но он всё ещё был моим милым мальчиком. Нам удалось выжить и даже процветать в мире, который осудил бы нас за любовь, которую мы разделяли. Вместе мы разгадывали тайны, большие и малые, которые приносили нам люди, а потом я писал свои маленькие рассказы для мужского журнала. И мы всегда любили друг друга.

Шерлок, наконец, прекратил свою литанию жалоб, как только я закончил укладывать вещи.

Скоро прибудет карета, которую пришлёт Майкрофт, и мы отправимся в загородный дом Холмсов. Там мы будем танцевать с дамами и, возможно, друг с другом в укромном уголке, где звуки инструментов нанятых музыкантов будут всего лишь шепотом в воздухе. Мы съедим слишком много индейки и фрументры(3), а ещё слишком много сладких рождественских пирожков. Мы будем страдать от «жмурок», «туфель по кругу» и бесконечных карточных игр, не говоря уже о том, что за нами обоими будут ухаживать нетерпеливые вдовы нашего возраста.

Когда всё это станет невыносимым, мы возьмём собак, включая нашего собственного щенка, который, как всегда, путешествует с нами, и будем гулять, наслаждаясь зимним пейзажем и смеясь над глупостью общества и нас самих за то, что мы играем в эту игру.

Дом будет полон семьи и знакомых, поэтому когда наступит ночь, мы удалимся в дальнюю гостевую комнату, которую всегда так благородно соглашались делить, и, оказавшись там, будем обниматься, зная, что даже Рождество не длится вечно.

Скоро мы, Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, снова окажемся в наших комнатах на Бейкер-стрит, будем потягивать виски и набивать трубки, обсуждая подробности нового дела. Как и должно было быть всегда.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Автора вдохновил на написание данной истории вот этот рисунок "A Christmas Walk" (от Cecil Aldin) <https://shop.liverpoolmuseums.org.uk/products/the-christmas-walk-christmas-pack>

(1) − Дом Молли (англ. Molly house) − термин, используемый в 18-го и 19-го века Англия на место встречи для мужчин-гомосексуалистов. Места встречи, как правило, таверны, общественные здания, кофейня или даже частные комнаты, где люди могли либо пообщаться или встретить возможного сексуального партнёра.  
(2) − «Уайт» − старейший джентльменский клуб в Сент-Джеймсе, Лондон, основанный в 1693 году и действующий по сей день.  
(3) − Фруметнера − блюдо, которое содержало зерна, миндаль, смородину, сахар и часто подавалось с мясом.


End file.
